


Spider Bite

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter Parker was bitten by an unusual spider. At first the side effects gave him abilities… but then he started to notice more spider-like symptoms.





	Spider Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 31 days of Halloween

Peter’s teeth ached so badly that the pain radiated down into his jaw and up into his brain. He knew that before long it would spread until his entire body ached. He didn’t have much time, but if he left now Tony would come after him. Somehow he had to find a way to get somewhere far from anyone with a beating heart or at least get his hands on some blood. There had to be some around here right? Avengers do a lot of bleeding. Why the hell had Tony insisted in bringing him to his bedroom instead of the medical ward?

 

Rubbing his face, Peter went to the window. He could climb out of it… only it wasn’t the kind of window that’s made to open. Plus with Tony’s AI running the entire building, he’d know the second Peter tried to leave. It was looking like his only option was to convince Tony that he’d already healed from the fight and that he was ready to go home.

 

Peter took a deep breath. He opened the bedroom door while putting on the most convincingly pain-free face he could. But Tony was right there standing on the other side.

 

“Pete! You’re up. You feeling better?” Tony’s voice sounded almost cheerful, but his face revealed his concern.

 

His mouth felt sandpaper dry, but he did his best to speak normally. “I feel great, Mr. Stark. Couldn’t be better.” He tried for a smile.

 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you kid.” Tony grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. “Back to bed. I’ve already called May. Told her we’re having a little sleepover and she made me promise not to work you too hard. So, you’re all set.” He pushed Peter to sit on the end of the bed. “Don’t strain yourself.”

 

Sitting down, Tony seemed much closer to him than before. Or maybe it was that his hand was still on his shoulder. Peter turned his face in the direction of Tony’s wrist. He could smell the blood running through him. He could see it moving under his skin. Peter licked his lips.

 

Tony put a hand on Peter’s forehead. “Not running a fear are you? Feel funny? You’re awfully pale.”

 

“Well, I don’t get out much during the day.” Peter brushed him off with a laugh.

 

“Not that kind of pale. More like you’re about to puke on my carpet pale. Lay back on the pillows. I’ll go get you some water.”

 

Tony left him. Peter felt like his only choice was to do what Tony said, but still his eyes darted for the door. Maybe he could make a break for it. He’d have to answer a lot of questions later, but Tony would be safe. But Tony was back with a glass of water before Peter could make a decision.

 

“Here, drink this.” Tony sat beside him on the bed. “You sure you’re feeling okay?”

 

Peter nodded his head and tried to sip on his water. The taste made him gag and when it hit his throat, he choked. He coughed up water onto the floor. Tony put a hand on his back and took the glass from his hand.

 

“Pete? You okay?”

 

Peter shook his head wildly and pulled away. He backed himself up against the headboards. The pain was worse than ever. “No- I’m fine. I’m okay- just- you shouldn’t be here! You should go!”

 

Tony’s expression was stunned. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

 

“I can’t! You should leave. Please!” He cowered away from Tony’ hiding his face in the crook of his arm as he curled into a ball.

 

Tony’s hand touch his arm. Peter sobbed. Why did he always have to be so kind? So concerned? So close…

 

“Peter?” Tony’s voice was gentle.

 

Peter felt Tony’s breath ghost over his skin. He turned his head to look at him and he knew his eyes had gone red when Tony pulled back. But still, he didn’t go far.

 

“So it is true. I’d wondered…”

 

Tony was still saying something about blood and his lab, but Peter heard him as if he were underwater. He had tunnel vision that kept his eyes locked on Tony’s neck. That thick, bulging vein. Peter felt the rumble of a growl in his chest. He heard Tony stop talking. Then in an instant he felt the satisfying tear of something soft under his fangs. Blood squeezed out onto his tongue and he moaned as the pain subsided from his skull. He swallowed several mouthfuls before he became aware of what the rest of his body was doing.

 

Peter had Tony pinned down on his back. His fingers pressed hard into his biceps. Hips pressed down hard against Tony’s stomach. And Tony wasn’t fighting him. His hands were soft on Peter’s waist. He was even cooing something comforting into Peter’s ear as if he were the victim. Tears welled in his eyes. He didn’t deserve Tony. Not as a friend and not as a mentor.

 

Once the pain was a distant memory and Peter felt certain that he wouldn’t attack anyone else, he pulled his fangs from Tony’s neck. He refused to meet Tony’s eye. He crawled backward up the bed and curled his arms around his legs.

 

Peter sucked in a shuddering breath. “Tony,” his voice was quiet. “I’m so so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Peter.”

 

Peter turned his head away in shame. “No, it’s not. It’s not okay.”

 

Tony crawled up the bed and pulled him into his arms. He shushed him and held him tight against his chest. Peter couldn’t help but cry. He gave into Tony’s attempts to comfort him and let himself collapse in Tony’s arms.

 

“You’ve been dealing with this for a long time on your own, Peter. I’m so sorry. I wish you would have told me. You don’t have to do it alone anymore. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Peter trembled. He couldn’t calm his shaky breathing. When he spoke he sounded so much like a child. “I’m a monster, Mr. Stark.”

 

“No, Pete. You’re not a monster.”

 

“I killed someone.” It was nearly a whisper. “I killed them.”

 

“It’s not your fault, kid.”

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to!” The tears fell rapidly. Peter wasn’t sure which evil thing he was apologizing for, but he wanted Tony to know that he was sorry. He didn’t feel like he deserved Tony’s forgiveness, but his heart would break if he didn’t get it.

 

“I know you didn’t mean, Pete. It’s okay. It’s all okay.”

 

Peter jerked himself out of Tony’s arms. “I’m a murder! How is that okay?” Tony stroked his hair and Peter wanted so badly to let Tony comfort him. He brushed Tony’s hand away. “No! You keep saying it’s okay, but what about when the others find out? What about when the world finds out?”

 

“I’ll protect you. I’ll make sure word doesn’t get out. I know how to keep people quiet.” Tony looked so sad. Like he was the one who was suffering. “Peter you’re not a monster. You’re blessing came with a curse and you can say the same for all of us. You’re hardly the only one here with blood on your hands.”

 

Peter took a deep breath and felt it actually fill his lungs for the first time in a while now. Tony was right. There wasn’t a single Avenger that had killed someone. Whether or not they’d done it directly.

 

“I’ll make sure you get the blood you need and I’ll make sure it’s always delivered discretely.” Tony’s hands cupped his face. “You can trust me. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and fell against his chest. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony held him for a while until he was calm. His hands rubbed a comforting pattern on his back. He kept his breathing slow and even until Peter’s was the same. He didn’t let the boy go until it seemed the horror of the moment had passed.

 

Tony looked at the boy with his sore, teary eyes. “Did you get what you needed?”

 

Peter wrapped his arms over his chest and scooted away from Tony. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark.”

 

“That’s not what I asked you.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

Peter bit his lip. He’d only taken enough blood to remove the urgency, but he’d been injured during the mission and his body needed a little more to fill his stomach after healing his wounds. He blushed and turned away from the older man.

 

“See, you don’t have to hide from me, Petey. It’s okay. Come here.” Tony pulled him back over to him.

 

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes. “But, Mr. Stark…”

 

“If it’s just you and me there’s no reason not to is there? It’s gotta taste better warm right?”

 

Peter shivered. God was he right. Nothing tasted better than straight from the source. But he fought so hard to avoid biting people… what if he took it too far?

 

Tony put his hands on his shoulders and shook him a little to get his attention back. “Trust me okay? I’m trusting you.”

 

Peter nodded. He wouldn’t kill Tony Stark. That’s why Tony trusted him. Because he understood. He could fight himself if it was for Tony.

 

Tony pulled him back so his face was pressed into the crook of his neck. The blood that was drying there still smelled fresher than the blood Peter stole from the discard bin at the hospital. He licked it away with his tongue before sinking his teeth into the flesh again. The taste of Tony’s blood covered his tongue. Without the urgency driving him, he was able to truly enjoy it, feel the substance that filled his stomach. He could hear Tony’s heart like a drum beat in his ears. He felt like he was falling into him. He’d never tasted anything so good. Peter hoped this wasn’t a one time deal, because he could get addicted to this. With the way Tony moaned as his tongue flicked over his skin, it didn’t seem like he was too bothered by it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
